The present invention relates to patient supports such as hospital beds, carts, chairs, and stretchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to foot portions and to support surface release systems of patient supports.
Hospital beds and other patient supports are often provided with laterally spaced adjustable foot supports positioned proximate a seat section. The seat section and the foot supports are configured to define a central opening therebetween. An example of such a patient support is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,821, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
While such prior art patient supports provide caregivers with improved access to a patient's pelvic region, there remains a need for improvements to conventional foot supports. More particularly, there is a need for foot supports including improved adjustment mechanisms. There is a further need for foot supports providing increased visibility of the patient's pelvic region.